Let's Experiment
by keiyan13
Summary: This story Is focuses more about okikagu's maturities. It tells more about their struggles and happiness together while they're rivalry and cuteness are still In It.


**Disclaimer: I do not own gintama nor the characters**

 **Author's note: This story Is rated T. If you don't like It then don't read It. Age of sougo Is 18 while kagura Is between 14/15. I based their age In the actual series of gintama.**

 **"Let's Experiment"**

 **Chapter 1: Where are you china?**

* * *

 _"It's been a while since we last saw each other. I wonder where are you now?"_

 _"China... .."_

He sleeps soundlessly. Surrounded by fluttering pages. Exhausted from living countless lives as he sat alone unmoving. He's sleeping during his office hours while his face was positioned at the top of his desk utterly the warm breeze coming from the heat of the sun. Relaxing every bones and muscles within him. Journeying himself In the middle of his sleep while having fun In his dream.

"Oy. Sougo. How long are you gonna slack off and do nothing?" He monotonically accosted the young man on his sleep as he mumbled loudly.

"When you're about to die." He mumbled sheepishly.

"Teme-" He got cut off on his words when he was about to erupt In the middle of his exasperation when some their subordinates bust In through the door.

"What Is It yamazaki?"

"There's a letter for okita-taichou?" He handed him the letter giving the man In front of him a huge confusion seeing a pink envelope with a pink bunny stickers on It.

"What's this? Another stupid fangirls of yours?" He sighed In distress as he puff his smoke through the air and leave.

* * *

Stars are a shimmering quilt of light. That tucks the moon Into the night. The night has come for the peace of their minds. To have their body relax. Once a stiff board now all joints a movable jelly and aches turn Into tingles. All because of happiness that brings relaxation to them. The sandy haired man was about to sleep when he suddenly remembered about the letter. He lazily took the letter Inside of his drawer and starts reading It.

 _Dear, Sadist_

 _How are you? It's been awhile since we last saw each other. I was just wondering of how the things works between you and you're stupidity or what have you been doing lately? Well I hope your not doing fine because me? I'm doing great! Just great- you damn chiuaua! My life messed up because of you- you damn sadist! Now! Jumped In to the conclusion! Meet me at the park exactly at 8 In the morning. I'm gonna tell you something- something more Important than your life. Got It?_

 _Your master, kagura_

 _Ps. If you're late! I'm gonna cut your balls and feed It to sadaharu!_

He crumpled the piece of paper onto his hand and starts smiling demonically. His annoyance was spreading through his veins. It plays again filling him with dread. It's melody plays like a jackhammer In his head. It plays through his mind as he lay In his bed. He can not seem to get It out of his head.

"Right. China." He smirk.

* * *

The morning sun. As the morning sun pecked over the ridge. In to the valley It could see the fog and the morning dew burning away. Dew from the new spring leaves. Run to the ground. Down In the valley the cows were grazing on the fresh cut hay. The sun brightens the valley with each ray. The blue ridge mountains stand so tall In the background as the morning sun rises above. Just another day In the morning sun. The day that he was all been waiting for. He can finally see the girl that he can only think of In each day of passing by and now his day have finally come.

"Oy! Yamazaki! Where's that brat?" Asked by his vice-commander.

"Oh. Okita-taichou. He went off this morning."

"What for?"

"I don't know but he seems so happy today and by the looks of his face maybe he's In a good mood."

"Tch. That brat." He smiles complacently.

* * *

"Woah. I didn't know you missed me that much sadist. You're too early today especially for someone like you."

"Don't get the wrong Idea china. It happened that I'm on my duty(which Is a lie)."

He was sitting on the bench sealing his both hand on his pocket while looking at her. To the young teenage woman together with her umbrella standing In front of him making a face to annoys him but sadly It won't work. He misses his china so much that he can't even bring himself for a mock fight. He's ashamed of how he misses her. It makes him feel weak. It's a selfish kind of want and he hate It. He's so miserable It hurts. He just wanted to be with her.

"So. It's been a while huh?" She asked him and seats besides him calmly.

"Hn. I thought your dead."

"Teme!"

"Just cut It to the chase china!" He snaps out of her while he's looking at her annoyingly.

"Well I. Ah. I. Okay? What Is wrong with you today sadist?"

"There's nothing wrong with me! If there's anything wrong In here! It was you china! It was you all along! You're the who has problem here!"

"H-huh? M-me? H-how can you tell?" She jumped from her seat and looks at him nervously. _"H-how did he know? He knows It already b-but how?"_ Thoughts that are running through her mind.

"How can I tell? You're the one who really asked that question china? First of all I am not a stupid like you secondly how can I not tell? When you're acting all weird and shits In front of me In where you're acting like a cute moe In which I found It disturbing! It doesn't suits you well china! You looked horrible!"

"Oy! You're way too Insulting! Damn chiuaua!"

"I'm not Insulting you china. I-It just that-"

"Its just what?" He's now starting to think for an answer In order not to hurt her feelings.

"Its just that I'm. Ah. Being realistic?" He scratches at the back of his head.

"Okay. That's It."

She aims her bullets towads him as he Immediately step back away from her and dodge her attacked. He drowned his katana and throws at her as a decoy to charge his bazooka In where kagura jump at her side and blown her monstrous kick as he Immediately grabs her both shank using his both hands and pushes her away from him. It was like back In a good old days of being rival. Where the music had meaning and the they were happy. Take him back to the days of electropop and florescent lights. To the days he should have spent his youth with her. The days If his soul would have found the truth. Back to the good old days In where his heart belongs to. While they're both having fun kagura have suddenly stop In the middle of their fights. She ran out of breath and hold her chest. She felt weak and dizzy.

"Oy. What's wrong? Did my attacked makes you weak?" He went over her and help her to get up as he places his hand around her waist while his other hand was holding her hand and help her to sit on the bench.

"Shut It sadist! I ain't weak! It's just that-"

"It's just that you're weak? Yeah I already knew that."

"No stupid. It's just that-" She tilted her head and bit her lower lip In where Sougo found It sexy that causes of him to blush.

"It's just that- you wanted to go to the bathroom?"

"No! You moron! I'm pregnant you walking nightmare! Damn! Where did your brain came from!" Because of her annoyance she didn't noticed that she revealed something horrible to hear for a teenage boy like him.

"Wha-? P-pregnant?"

 **Flashback:**

The lights flickering; darkness reaching out between the flashes of light. Somewhere within the silence of sound. Echoes of silence rippling through their veins; In the muteness of hour they can hear their hearts slowly beating as they listen to their soul's casual meeting. The two of them were hiding In a dark room In where they found themselves In a science laboratory at the shinsengumi compound.

"Seriously? Science laboratory? Is this the best choice you can have?" Asked by the orange haired teenage girl.

"Shut It china. It's not like I wanted to be In here and besides your the one who followed me here at the first place so quit complaining and be quiet" He facepalm In distress and sighed.

"Does your headquarters are meant for ghost? Just how many times have your compound Involves when It comes this kind of situation?"

The yoruzuya went at the shinsengumi headquarters for another ghost hunting and disguised themselves as a paranormal expertise back In a good old days as a result of another chaos. They all got separated by the time they saw a ghost and eads to the both of them to be together. The room was dark and quite. They've been there for an hour In where kagura was the first one to sleep. Sougo was looking at her all night. He stripped her down naked. Under those passionate eyes then his body began to melt with hot chills on her thighs. His soul was devoured away. Trapped under a lustful spell. So powerless under his gaze. A seduction game played well.

"Oy. China. Let's experiment." He whispered onto her ear seductively.

* * *

"S-sadist."

"Hn."

"Ah."

Sougo kisses her so passionately with full of lust. He licks her neck down to the middle of her chest as he starts touching It gently and suck It. He went down to her thighs as he starts licking It and played with her genitals using his two finger that causes of her to moan silently.

"S-sadist." She reaches her limit and cum.

"I think you're ready."

"Ready for what?" Sougo was preparing himself to penetrate his genital down to her's

"S-sadist. I-It won't fit. It hurts. Stop."

"China just relax and let me In."

"B-but"

"Just do It. I'll be gentle. Don't worry. I promise." Kagura calm herself as she slowly wide her thighs and let him In. Sougo kisses her while he slowly move and thrust her gently.

* * *

The silence of desire hidden In quiet moans of those secret passions going unheard tonight. Fingers delicately exploring places of Invisible needs. Pretence of a silent stranger. Imagination of domination. Breathing growing faster. Anticipation of his touch Releasing the waterfall Inside her wanted dream.

"Hn."

"S-sadist. Hmmm. I want more. Please make It more faster and deeper." Her eyes widened as soon as she noticed something. _"W-What's this? My body moves on Its own as I widened my thighs and craving for more. I'm letting him to move faster and deeper In which I enjoyed It."_

"Ah." They both cum together.

* * *

After that night. The next day gintoki and the rest have found them. He pick his daughter away from sougo while glaring at him. He smirk and shrug while saying that he didn't do anything to her(What a liar). Kagura went off without looking at him nor saying anything. Sougo went to the bathroom taking a shower together with his vice-commander and the rest of them.

"Oy. Sougo there's a blood stain on your uniform." Sougo went looking down to his white collar uniform he was wearing and looks confused.

"Oh? This? I wounded myself last night when I'm finding a place to hide." Hijikata nodded and leave. Sougo looks at his uniform In confused.

 _"So china still a virgin?"_ He asked himself through his mind. After that Incident kagura never showed up and hide from him In where he become upset and guilty from what he had done as he starts blaming himself for ruining they're bonds as rivals and friend.

"Where are you china?"

 **End of flashbacks:**

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave a reviews.**


End file.
